Medicina, Tú y yo
by Hinarely
Summary: Después de tanto esfuerzo, por fin conseguí la beca para ir a estudiar al extranjero... Ese chico alto y bien parecido, entró sin siquiera antes hacer fila o pedir permiso. ¡Quién se cree que es!
1. Chapter 1

Medicina, tú y yo

1-Mi historia

No sé cómo llegó a suceder, pero obtuve una beca para ir al extranjero. Estudiar en Japón estaba en mis metas a largo plazo y por fin puedo palpar los frutos de mi esfuerzo. Tiempo atrás había escuchado que la medicina de urgencias en ese país está muy desarrollado, lo que despertó mi curiosidad, ya que siempre quise estudiar medicina y tomar una especialidad, por lo que investigué a cerca de universidades y las becas que otorgan. La universidad a la que asistiré se llama Konoha Daigaku y mañana me toca llevar mis documentos a la sede que se encuentra aquí en mi estado.

-Sakura ¿ya viste la hora? Vas a llegar tarde.

Mi madre como siempre al pendiente de mí, al parecer tengo una extraña habilidad para siempre llegar tarde. A las 8:00 am me tengo que presentar en la oficina del que será mi tutor.

Me asomé por la oficina cerca de las 8:10 am, sin embargo había gente esperando, así que al parecer no llegué tan tarde como pensaba. Cerca de 10 estudiantes, esperaban por ser atendidos, aunque no todos iban al mismo departamento que yo, fue un poco tardado, digamos que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes.

Al cabo de 40 minutos por fin era mi turno, sin embargo me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que un joven, alto y bien parecido, entró sin siquiera antes hacer fila o pedir permiso. ¡Quién se cree que es! Me hubiera gustado gritarle eso, pero me aguanté. Esperé otros 15 minutos más y por fin esa persona salió y pude entrar.

El cuarto era amplio con una gran ventana de lado, el señor que supongo es mi tutor es un señor mayor, pero no viejo. Alto con la barriguita que ya se nota a partir de los 30 años.

-Buenos días, Sakura Haruno ¿cierto?- Preguntó al leer la lista que tenía en el ordenador.

Asentí y tomé asiento en frente del escritorio.

-Por favor, entrégame tus documentos.- Dijo extendiendo su mano a la vez que le pasaba el fólder que traje conmigo. Revisó los papeles, verificó algunas cosas en la computadora y me dijo:

-Felicidades, Sakura, veo que obtuviste un puntaje casi perfecto, salvo por dos puntos, al igual que el joven que se acaba retirar, justo antes de que entres, veo que son unos chicos muy aplicados que se merecen está beca.

-Gracias señor…- Dudé porque en realidad no recordaba su nombre.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, no me he presentado, me llamo Kakashi Hatake.- Ahora que lo veo detenidamente, lo vi el día de la examinación.

De manera breve me explicó a cerca de la Universidad, de mis horarios, dónde me iba a hospedar y varios requisitos más. Tenía que tomar un curso de dos semanas, para tener idea del país, las principales costumbres, la moneda etc. Al cabo de dos meses nos reuniríamos de nuevo para abordar el avión que nos llevará a España.

Al llegar a mi casa comí, me cambié de nuevo y me dirigí a la preparatoria, puesto que me encuentro en exámenes finales.

-¡Sakura!- Desde lejos apresuraba el paso mi mejor amiga Ino. –Cuéntame ¿cómo te fue, qué te dijeron, cuándo te vas?

-Tranquila, me fue bien, digo sólo fui a entregar documentos y me voy en dos meses, para finales de julio.- Le respondí contestando a sus preguntas, ella no le gusta la idea de que me vaya, después de aquél incidente, insiste en que necesito apoyo, todos lo piensan así, pero es una decisión que ya tomé.

-¿De verdad te vas? ¿Qué pasa si recaes? ¿Quién estará ahí para ayudarte? No es justo, si no fuera porque no puedo tomar esa beca, me iría contigo, bien lo sabes.

-De verdad estaré bien, mira: me ayudará a distraerme, a centrarme, quizá hasta a olvidar, seguro haré buenos amigos, aunque no tan buenos como tú ¡existe el internet! De ser necesario hablaremos diario.

De verdad que me dolía dejar a mi amiga, a mi familia, pero no había marcha atrás. Así transcurrieron estos dos meses, finalice la preparatoria, el curso se extendió una semana más, organicé mis cosas y cuando me di cuenta estaba a un día de tomar un vuelo hacia otro continente.

Poco después me enteré que somos cinco los becados, de los cuales sólo conozco a tres, quiénes asistían junto conmigo al curso con el tutor, aquel chico que vi la vez anterior (y que me hizo esperar un poco más), no se asomó ¿de qué va? A mi parecer es un irresponsable. Cree que fue sólo pasar y ya. ¿De qué beneficios goza? ¿Le interesa? Bueno, no es de mi incumbencia.

Casi no pude dormir de los nervios, tenía que estar temprano en el aeropuerto, por aquello de la revisión de maletas, documentos, etc. Mis padres aguardan en el auto, ya sólo me faltaba recoger mi bolso. No lo dicen, pero sé que están tristes, sobretodo mi madre.

Llegamos y nos reunimos con el tutor, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Sólo éramos cuatro personas. Igual y ese chico siempre no llegaba.

Mientras esperábamos la hora del vuelo, llegaron dos personas muy importantes para mí a despedirme. Sin embargo me hubiera gustado que no lo hicieran, que me llamaran, que llamaran a mi mamá, no verlos. Sé que al igual que mis padres están preocupados por mí, por lo que pasó hace un año, piensan que huyo de mi realidad, no lo sé, quizá piensan que tomé esta decisión por su hijo.

_-Bien, terminamos el trabajo, Cris tiene mucha creatividad-Decía la persona con la que salía en ese momento, aquel al que llegué a amar, aún siendo tan joven y que quizá, como muchos dicen, era un romance de estudiantes._

_-Sí, es un don lo que tiene, por eso es mi amiga, complementa mi nula imaginación- Reí con mi comentario._

_Ese día Sai, Ino y yo nos habíamos reunidos para hacer un trabajo de anatomía, era un proyecto donde teníamos que demostrar el funcionamiento de algún sistema, creando un modelo a escala. Se nos había hecho tarde por quedarnos a cenar, pero como no vivía tan lejos, de la casa de mi amiga, decidí caminar, aunque bien pude haber tomado un bus o pedirle a mis papás que vayan por mi, pero fui egoísta, quería caminar junto a Sai._

_En total eran 12 cuadras, cortas, pero oscuras, unos jóvenes, mayores que nosotros, comenzaron a seguirnos, no le dimos importancia, porque no parecían amenazantes, continuamos caminando hasta que uno de ellos se adelantó y me habló._

_-Nena ¿no quieres divertirte? Tu novio se me hace muy aburrido- Dijo y sus amigos comenzaron a reírse. Sai me puso detrás de él, en un ademán protector._

_-Por favor retírense, no tenemos dinero ni queremos problemas, haremos como que no nos topamos.- Dijo Sai, mientras me sujetaba con más fuerza de la necesaria la mano._

_Aquellos tipos rieron de nuevo. De un momento a otro uno de ellos me jaló hacia él y otro empujó a Sai, sucedió tan rápido, me las arreglé para golpear al que me tenía sujeto y corrí hacia Sai. El tipo que me sujetó sacó algo brillante de su bolso y me insultó y amenazó por haberlo golpeado. Quise sacar mi celular para pedir ayuda, pero esa misma persona, corrió hacia a mi con la intención que clavarme lo que identifiqué como una navaja. De nuevo Sai me hizo a un lado y él recibió el impacto._

_-Ya nos jodimos ¡idiota! tenías que usar tu juguetito, creo lo mataste- _

_Mencionó uno de los tres, yo no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar, esos tipos corrieron y me dejaron con Sai desangrándose, como pude presioné su pecho, su pulso era cada vez más débil. Llamé a una ambulancia y después a mis padres. Era como si yo estuviera viendo la escena desde lejos. Lloraba y él en susurros me decía que no lo hiciera, que prefería mi sonrisa._

_-Cállate, no hables, no te pasará nada, vendrán a ayudarnos, sólo fue un mal momento.- Le dije más para convencerme a mí que a él._

_-Es cierto cuando la gente dice que se siente cuando se llega al fin. No llores, no me gusta, lo sabes, quiero llevarme tu sonrisa.- Quedaba más pálido conforme pasaban los minutos, la sangre no dejaba de salir, el sueño lo iba venciendo._

_-¡No! ¡No cierres los ojos! Te quiero, te adoro, no me hagas esto, estarás bien ¿por qué te metiste? Yo debía estar así, por favor.- Le suplicaba, esto era una maldita broma, una pesadilla, quería despertar ya._

_-Yo te amo, me duele dejar los planes que teníamos, pero no quiero mentirte con que estaré bien. Eres fuerte, podrás con esto, no te cierres a nada ni a nadie. Esto sólo será un triste recuerdo. _

_Lo besé, no quería seguir oyéndolo despedirse. Había caído a la inconsciencia, llegó la ambulancia, la policía, mis padres, sus padres, había transcurrido 10 minutos, los 10 minutos más eternos._

_Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, no sé si es un recuerdo producto de mi desesperación, pero cuando lo subieron a la ambulancia, esa fue la imagen que me llevé de él; lo último que escuché fue: Hora de muerte 23:55._

_No me fijé en qué momento llegamos al hospital, el tiempo dejo de pasar, creo que perdí el conocimiento o me trasladé a un estado de obnubilación, con el llanto de su madre de fondo._

_-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l_

Hola de nuevo, antes que nada, quiero comentar algo a cerca de esta historia: la comencé a escribir cuando estaba en la prepa (de eso ya hace 4 años). Los personajes originales eran Lunalee y Misael e Ino está inspirado en Cristina, mi mejor amiga, los otros que iré mencionando, en realidad eran nombres escogidos al azar. Bueno, he escrito otras historias de manera espontánea y aunque dudé mucho si transcribía esta (sí, ya había escrito casi una libreta a mano) por fin pude hacerlo.

Entiendo si no es de su agrado, pero es una historia que para mí significa mucho, en ella plasmé mis deseos de estudiar medicina, cuando dudaba de mi intelecto (aquí es muy difícil acceder a la facultad de Medicina, presentan casi 3000 personas y quedan 180), además que después de leer tantos fics de Sasusaku, moría por hacer uno, así que no dudé en modificar la historia a mi favor.

El final aún no lo he hecho, porque me dedicaba a escribir casi cada mes, cuando no tenía qué hacer etc. Y créanme (como much s de ustedes saben) la universidad no te deja respirar (¡estudio medicina !). Lo que quiero decir con esto es que quizás tarde mucho en terminarla, pero definitivamente lo haré, no retiraré mis palabras (imagínense a Naruto prometiendo algo hahaha).

Es increíble cuántas veces corregí este capítulo, primero ortografía (que si se me escapó algo, ruego me disculpen) después redacción, palabras, en buscar sinónimos, expresiones cortas, en fin, no es la obra maestra ni se le asemeja, pero para alguien que en su vida ha escrito algo es un suplicio (uno muy divertido por cierto).

Por último me resta decirles que escogí el último día del año para publicarlo porque una de mis metas de año nuevo será terminar esta historia (¡ya, por fin!).

Cierto, miles de gracias a aquellas personas que han leído mis otras historias y que me dejarán algún comentario, crítica o sugerencia de ésta, de verdad gracias.

¡Feliz año nuevo!


	2. Chapter 2

Medicina, tú y yo

2- ¿Sorpresa?

Mientras se hacía el trámite del equipaje, del cual el profesor amablemente se había ocupado, hablé un rato con los padres de Sai y con mis padres. Aquel chico seguía sin asomarse, no es que me importara, aclaro.

Me acerqué a los compañeros con los que viajaría para presentárselos a mis padres.

-Ella es Hinata Hyuga, estará en la misma facultad que yo al igual que Naruto Uzumaki- Dije señalándalo y el aludido, respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Por último presenté a Teten Ama, una chica castaña que es la única que aplicó para ingeniería y resultó ser alguien muy inteligente, puesto que esa licenciatura es la más peleada y sólo los mejores consiguen un lugar. Los padres comenzaron a platicar anécdotas de nosotros como si estuvieran presumiendo nuestros logros.

A los pocos minutos se acercó el profesor y saludó a nuestros padres y dijo que ya era hora. Me despedí de ellos y de los padres de Sai y comencé a caminar junto con Tenten, resultó ser alguien muy agradable. Por desgracia, los lugares en el avión estuvieron separados. Me tocó junto a la ventana, lo cual me alegró un poco el ánimo, porque es la sensación más agradable divisar el cielo azul, las nubes y ver el manto de oscuridad con pequeños destellos, según sea el caso.

Me acomodé y un chico se sentó junto a mí. Era alto y muy guapo, por qué negarlo, con un cabello un poco largo que le daba un aire de misterio, al igual que sus ojos con un negro que simulaba la profundidad de algo. No es que lo estuviera escudriñando, pero es de esas personas que no pasan desapercibidas.

Había pasado cerca de una hora y faltaban otras 5 o 6, no estaba segura. Ya antes he viajado en avión pero nunca experimentado la turbulencia. Es la sensación más escalofriante y mi compañero de vuelo pareció haber notado el miedo que estaba experimentado porque me preguntó:

-¿Nunca habías sentido turbulencia?

Moví la cabeza en señal de negación, genial, alguien guapo me hablaba y me había comido la lengua el ratón.

-Veo que estás nerviosa, tranquila, es normal, porque estamos cruzando una zona lluviosa y con vientos fuertes. En unos minutos saldremos de este clima.

Y efectivamente así fue, qué persona más amable, logró que me calmará con sólo unas palabas, algo obvias cabe decir, pero que me hicieron pensar con lógica y así poder tranquilizarme. Después de eso creo se durmió porque no volvió a decir nada y yo me quedé sin agradecerle.

Transcurrieron las horas muy rápido, leí un rato, dormí y por fin habíamos arribado al aeropuerto de Narita, Japón. Guardé mis auriculares en mi bolsa de mano y esperé mi turno para bajar, aquel chico bajó antes que yo y no tuve la oportunidad de decirle nada.

Divisé al profesor junto a Tenten y Naruto; cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver al chico del avión. Me acerqué y poco después llegó Hinata.

-Chicos, ya estamos aquí ¿qué tal el vuelo? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Esto haremos: recogeremos las maletas e iremos a un hotel, estaremos ahí unos días, como habíamos acordado y después iremos a nuestras residencias para instalarnos. Por cierto, este -señalando a pelinegro- es Sasuke Uchiha, como deben haber intuido. Me miraba con algo de ¿sorpresa? Al igual que yo, pero que logré disimular, después de todo iba a tener mucho tiempo para agradecerle.

Al parecer mi instancia en Japón será algo entretenida.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

Aquí el segundo capítulo, sí, bueno, Naruto no encaja como estudiante de medicina, pero dado que me baso en compañeros míos, su carácter encaja a mi juicio, pero igual y meto algo de Naruhina, Nejiten ¿qué les parece?

Saludos, por cierto gracias a cherry627 por su comentario


	3. Chapter 3

Medicina, tú y yo.

3- Comida con sabor a recuerdos

El hotel es como lo esperaba, algo grande pero no ostentoso, se encuentra dentro del barrio de Shibuya y la estación de trenes queda cerca, lo cual resulta muy cómodo cuando decida emprender por mi misma un tour por la ciudad.

Me tocó compartir cuarto con Hinata y Tenten, para suerte mía, era una habitación amplia y en el centro habían tres futones individuales de color lila. Al fondo se encuentra un armario modesto y a los lados unas mesas pequeñas, una de ellas con una lámpara. En una de las esquinas hay un frigobar y sobre de él unos vasos. Al lado derecho de la puerta corrediza de entrada, se encuentra una puerta de cancel, me supongo es el baño. Unos cuartos, con paisajes propios del país y kanjis, se encontraban remarcados en las paredes.

Sin hablar mucho, puesto que las tres estamos bastantes cansadas del viaje, tomamos turnos para darnos una ducha y proceder a desempacar. La primera en hacerlo es Hinata, la cual no demora mucho y cuando sale, me dispongo a realizar lo mismo y por último Tenten.

Hinata es una chica con rasgos finos, delgada, con un bonito cuerpo, unos centímetros más baja que yo, apenas perceptibles, cabello negro, lacio y un fleco que enmarca su delicado rostro. Sus ojos son azules, pero es un tono muy bajo, casi perlados, algo curioso, porque de lejos pareciera que son blancos. Sí que ha de tener suerte con los chicos.

Tenten por su parte es alta y delgada también. Su cabello es castaño y sus ojos cafés simulan color chocolate. Nos contó que tiene ascendencia china, lo cual explicaba los chongos a manera de peinado que usó varias ocasiones en los cursos que tomamos. Es linda a su manera y alguien muy sencilla con un fuerte carácter.

¿Qué puedo decir de mí? Mi color de cabello rosa y mis ojos color esmeralda, producto de unas modificaciones genéticas de la melanina, un pigmento que se encarga de darle color al cabello, piel e iris, que al parecer muy pocas personas lo padecen, siendo mi familia una de ellas. Soy delgada y muy simple por decirlo de alguna manera.

Son cerca de las 8 de la noche –hora de Tokio- y las tres nos encontrábamos platicando un poco de cómo es que decidimos estudiar medicina o ingeniería en el caso de Tenten.

-Hasta hace un año no tenía en claro qué carrera escoger. Quería algo relacionado con ciencias de la salud, pero no sabía si _QFB*_ o Medicina, hasta que me decidí por la segunda, debido a una situación en la que me di, cuenta que lo desconocido nunca causó tanto miedo, sobre todo, si es algo que le atañe a tu familia.- Comentó Hinata.

Yo en cambio no sabía cómo expresar el porqué de elegir esta carrera. Así que hilando pensamientos, le dije lo siguiente.

-Veamos, si he de atribuirle a algo el haber elegido esta carrera, es debido a mi hermanito y abuela. Ellos enfermaban mucho, por lo cual mis padres se pasaban mucho tiempo en el hospital. A mí me tocó en varias ocasiones cuidarlos y ver a los médicos tan dedicados a lo que hacen me motivó a estudiar lo mismo. Además del placer que conlleva el poder ayudar a las personas y aliviar su sufrimiento o en su defecto, acompañarlos en la agonía si agotaste todas tus posibilidades para salvarlo.

- ¿Y tú Tenten?- Le pregunté al terminar de dar mi razón.

-Bueno, para comenzar, las admiro chicas, yo no tengo el carácter para hacer lo que ustedes harán en un futuro. En cambio, amo lo exacto, el placer de hacer algo sin cometer algún error, hacer todo a base de cálculos, además de que la química es igual de hermosa y al combinar esas dos partes, ingeniería química siempre fue mi sueño. Por eso cuando me enteré de esta beca, no dudé en intentarlo y pues el resto ya lo saben.- Comentó emocionada, ahora que lo pienso, química fue una de mis materias favoritas, justo después de anatomía. Pero con las matemáticas ¡nada!.

El sueño ya nos estaba venciendo, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta. Hinata se levantó a abrir y vio a Naruto y a Sasuke.

-Buenas noches chicas, el profesor quiere reunirse con nosotros para ir a cenar, me mandó a llamarles. Dijo Naruto emocionado. Sasuke sólo se limitó a saludar. Hinata parecida cohibida, me supongo porque no los conoce del todo. En los cursos casi no hablaba, puesto que es tímida.

Nos esperaron en el pasillo mientras nosotras nos cambiábamos. No demoramos, cosa rara y nos dirigimos al lobby. Naruto, al igual que Sasuke es alto, muy guapo, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, resaltaban aún más por su carácter, puesto que es muy parlanchín, lo que lo diferencias del chico de ojos negros. Los cinco nos encontrábamos platicando entusiasmados, si es que a las cortas respuestas por parte de Uchiha se le puede contar como hablar.

Poco después de encontrarnos con el profesor, llegamos al restaurante. Había bastante gente la cual volteó a vernos cuando entramos. Era bastante acogedor y la plancha que se encontraba al fondo cocinando carne permite que el olor que desprende abriera el apetito. Nos sentamos y el profesor nos dijo que corría como parte del alimento contemplado en la beca. Así que dejó que escogiéramos con libertad y Naruto efusivamente pidió ramen. Sí bueno, me faltó mencionar que necesitábamos dominar japonés para poder presentar el examen de ingreso a Konoha Daigaku. Yo pedí lo mismo y los demás variaron.

Me encontraba riendo por unos comentarios de Naruto y del Profesor, no pude evitar pensar que esto quizá lo estuviera disfrutando con Sai. Que esto era parte de un sueño que prometimos juntos. Que él se quedó estancado y que se quedo sin cumplir mucho de ellos. Una oleada de tristeza me invadió en ese momento y al parecer todos lo notaron y aunque no sabía el porqué de mi cambio de humor, creyeron que era mejor regresar al hotel y descansar puesto que probablemente me estuviese sintiendo mal.

Al regresar me excusé con las chicas y dije que saldría a dar una vuelta porque el sueño se me había ahuyentado. En la parte de atrás del hotel hay un jardín y unas sillas dispuestas de frente de una fuente. Estaba bastante silencioso, de vez en cuando, uno que otro inquilino paseaba por ahí, pero debido a la hora –cerca de las 11 pm- sólo se escuchaba el golpeteo de del agua al llenar una vara de bambú haciéndola ceder, vaciando su contenido, repitiendo la acción cada pocos minutos.

El clima de agosto en Japón es caluroso, realmente caluroso, pero no por eso la noche deja de ser agradable. Estoy tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando alguien se acercó y se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

Me preguntó Sasuke, cuando me percaté de su presencia. En ese momento agradecí que fuese un hombre de pocas palabras, porque de lo contrario, tuviera que haberme ido de ese lugar, dado los ánimos que tengo en este momento.

-Sí, algo así, por lo visto no soy la única. Por cierto, gracias por lo de aquella vez.

Aproveché decirle, era ahora o nunca.

-¿Te refieres a lo del avión? no hay de qué. De chico me sucedía y mi hermano se encargaba de tranquilizarme.

Esa fue toda nuestra conversación, en otras circunstancias estaría nerviosa o comiéndome la cabeza para no dejar morir la conversación, pero por hoy, aprecio enormemente el silencio. Irónicamente su presencia me hizo sentirme mejor, puesto que pude desviar mis pensamientos hacia mi acompañante. Como por ejemplo, noté que de su cuello colgaba un collar de plata con un dije en forma de abanico de colores blanco y rojo, con unos acabados hermosos a pesar de ser una figura sencilla. O del libro que trajo consigo, pero que no lo había abierto. Tiene buen gusto, _Haruki Murakami_, es uno de mis autores favoritos.

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que nos quedamos sentados y el sueño de nuevo hizo acto de presencia.

-Bueno, parece que _Morfeo_ ya regresó. Me adelantaré a mi habitación.

-Me parece buena idea hacer lo mismo. Vamos.

Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó delante de mí. Su espalda ancha y la diferencia de estatura (como supuse en el avión), no pasaron desapercibidas para mí.

Ahora sólo nos quedaban unos cuantos días para iniciar las clases y esperaba con ansias comenzar a estudiar cuanto antes para poder concentrarme en algo y dirigir toda mi atención hacia un solo objetivo, como he venido haciendo desde aquél trágico suceso.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

_Hola _

_Bueno aquí el tercer capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, por cierto: QFB, es la carrera de químico farmacéutico biólogo. Ya pronto vendrá el Sasusaku, es que quiero que parezca que fue lento y no que apenas se vieron ya se aman xD _

_Y sí, como la mayoría de las personas que toman biológicas, las matemáticas no son precisamente un dulce. Digamos que mala no soy, pero no quiero nada con ellas, ya con epidemiología me hicieron sufrir bastante en el 2012._

_Otra cosa ¿ubican la fuente que les describí? Porque olvidé el nombre y mi maestro de japonés no está por aquí…_

_Una disculpa con los tiempos en la redacción, esto se debe a mi falta de experiencia para escribir, puesto que a veces suelo hablar en pasado o en presente. Según el contexto no hay problema, pero como la redacción es en primera persona, eso si me descoloca. _

_Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, siéntanse libres de hacerlo, prometo responder al final del capítulo subsecuente _

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Tittacon

DULCECITO311

cherry627


	4. Chapter 4

Medicina, Tú y yo

3- Punto a su favor

-¡Qué emoción! Por fin mañana comienzan las clases

Efectivamente, así como dice, _grita_, Tenten, mañana comienzan las clases. También estoy emocionada, con forme más pronto tenga en que ocupar mis pensamientos, mejor para mí.

Es de tarde, Tenten, Hinata y yo quedamos en salir a recorrer la cuidad y hacer unas compras, más bien, las acompañé a que ellas hicieras sus compras. Naruto y Sasuke hicieron lo mismo, pero ellos fueron por su lado.

Conversamos a cerca de lo que esperábamos encontrar y las altas expectativas que tenemos de la universidad Konoha. Aquí la gente tiene en un alto renombre a la escuela y aprovechando la facilidad que tenemos con el japonés varias veces hablamos con residentes curiosos que nos saludan cuando entramos a alguna tienda o algún restaurant.

Desde la vez que me topé con Sasuke cerca de la fuente, realmente no habíamos platicado mucho. Escuetas frases o saludos por cordialidad era el intercambio de palabras en los últimos dos días entre él y nosotros. Incluso regresé al mismo lugar cada noche, pero él no. Aclaro, no es que lo haya hecho para encontrarme con él.

Soy lo demasiado tímida para acercarme a él y al parecer él lo demasiado reservado para platicar con alguien. Naruto no cuenta porque prácticamente lo arrastra por todos lados y al pelinegro no le queda más que ceder, porque si no lo hace, le espera una tarde de tormento, cortesía de rubio, por dejarlo colgado. Tengo entendido que ellos son amigos de la infancia pero nadie ha preguntado y ellos tampoco lo han externado.

Regresamos al hotel para la hora de la cena. El profesor nos citó y por ser último día, nos reunimos en su cuarto y pedimos servicio a la habitación. Los días anteriores a éste, salíamos a cenar a los restaurantes cercanos para conocer un poco.

-Bueno chicos, por fin mañana comienzan sus clases. Antes que cenemos, debo decirles que de nuevo nos reuniremos en la tarde de mañana para asignarles sus habitaciones en los dormitorios de la universidad ya que debido a desorganización, no se pudo adelantar. Así que cerca de las cinco de la tarde, hora en el que todos están libres, los veo en la biblioteca de la universidad para llevarles a sus cuartos.

Entre otros anuncios más relativos al inicio de clases, el profesor al final nos deseó suerte y cada quién se retiró a su habitación después de comer.

Como ésta es la última noche en este hermoso hotel, decidí de nuevo ir junto a la fuente, pero en esta ocasión con buen ánimo. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que Sasuke se encontraba sentado en _mi _silla, la cual he ocupado en mi corta estancia, cada noche.

-Hola- Saludé, él levanto la mirada y asintió como gesto de haberme escuchado.

-¿Emocionada?- Asentí, mientras tomaba el lugar más próximo.

-¿y tú?- Pregunté, aunque lo dudo, porque su poker face, permanece sin cambios.

-Un poco- Respondió, continuaba con el mismo libro, pero por el separador, le quedaban pocas hojas para terminar.

_Incómodo._ En esta ocasión realmente me resultaba difícil quedarme callada, así que le pregunté una de mis dudas acerca de su persona.

-He escuchado que tú y Naruto son amigos cercanos ¿me equivoco?

-Algo así, mi madre es prima de la madre de Naruto.

Responde, restándole importancia al asunto ¿algo así? En serio que no les encuentro parecido, a lo que voy, no parecen familia, pero me reservaré mis aclaraciones para después.

Como no agrega nada más, de nuevo le hago otra pregunta.

-Ya veo… ¿Por qué no fuiste a los cursos inductivos?

Se piensa la respuesta por cerca de un minuto, como escogiendo las palabras hasta que por fin dice:

-Mi padre _era_ japonés, por lo que esos detalles no los necesito, conozco perfectamente Japón y domino el japonés, pero vivía en América por otras circunstancias.

No se me escapó el _era_ así como tampoco su mirada de… ¿tristeza? Entonces pensé que toqué un tema del que no quiere hablar, por lo que por respeto decidí no preguntarle nada más.

Además, así como se dio la oportunidad para agradecerle, se dará la oportunidad para que sepa un poco más de él.

En esta ocasión él rompió el silencio. Hizo ademán de levantarse y dijo:

-Iré por un café ¿quieres venir?

Me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Casualmente hoy quise comprar uno, cuando estaba con Hinata y Tenten, pero ellas se encontraban demasiado entretenidas con los chunches de los aparadores por lo que opté por seguir caminado para que el tour por las tiendas terminara rápido.

Por lo general, mi dosis de cafeína al día, no me falta, porque té siempre hay en las comidas. Pero siendo una fanática del café, comienzo a extrañarlo así que me pongo de pie y le sonrío:

-Vamos, se me antoja uno muy dulce…

A pesar de ser cerca de las diez de la noche, varios comercios están abiertos, los _konbini_ en particular; entramos y a la chica del mostrador le hacemos nuestros pedidos, la cual se dirige a la máquina expendedora y de paso le coquetea disimuladamente a Sasuke, el cual ni se inmuta.

Cerca del restaurante al que fuimos la primera vez con los demás, el cual se encuentra a una calle del _konbini,_ hay un parque (recién descubierto por nosotros dos) así que nos quedamos un rato ahí esperando que se enfríe nuestro café.

-Tengo una idea, más bien una petición, pero que necesito decirle a alguien porque de otra forma no puede ser. Te sonará extraño y no quiero que te hagas ideas raras.

Dijo después de dar el primer sorbo a su café. Me sorprendieron sus palabras (como todo de él, desde que lo conocí). Además, para que me avise de no asustarme es que debe ser algo descabellado.

–Adelante, dilo, lo peor que puede pasar es que te golpee si realmente es extraño.

Le pareció divertido mi comentario o se rio de mi complexión al imaginarme a él golpeándolo, si supiera que soy cinta negra en karate y taekwondo y he practicado artes marciales en general, pero en todo caso, una sonrisa se posesionó de su boca y si digo que esa sonrisa lo hizo ver más guapo me quedo corta.

_Enfócate Sakura._

-Seré breve y directo, odio los rodeos. Ayer hablé con el profesor y le pregunté si puedo quedarme en la casa de mi padre. Debido a una serie de sucesos el maestro dudó en darme el permiso, considera que no estoy listo para vivir solo, dado lo acontecido hace unos meses, entonces argumenté unas objeciones y me dio permiso pero con la condición de que alguien viviera conmigo y es ahí donde entras tú.

¿Lo acontecido hace unos meses? Involuntariamente pienso en Sai.

-¿Y…yo? No entiendo dónde encajo en lo que acabas de decir…

-Te quiero como compañera.

Si digo que me sorprendí de nuevo, es poco, Naruto bien pudiera compartir la habitación con él ¡es su primo! Pero… ¿yo?

-¿Estás bromeando? Porque si es así no me da gracia. Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy una chica y por último ¿Naruto a caso no es tu primo? Él es un candidato perfecto, no creo que se niegue, en todo caso ¡convéncelo! ¿Pero yo? No somos precisamente amigos, los demás _sí_ que se harán ideas raras… ¿entiendes el alcance de tus palabras?

-No me dejaste terminar. No pienses que intentaré algo contigo. En primera no eres mi tipo, en ocasiones, como hoy, eres un poco molesta. En segunda, Naruto es mi primo pero se trae algo con Hyuga desde que llegamos y se negó rotundamente a dejar los dormitorios de la universidad y por obvias razones no puedo pedírselo a ella y Ama, bueno con ella ni siquiera he cruzado palabra. Piénsalo. La casa tiene dos habitaciones además quizá nuestros horarios sean diferentes y nos veamos sólo antes de dormir.

-¿Por qué no te deja el profesor vivir solo? Es casa de tu padre y conoces Japón ¿cuál es el problema?

Pregunté un poco exaltada. La idea era así o más descabellada y ni siquiera razones me daba.

-Eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar, al menos no por ahora. Los dormitorios los compartiremos y vete a saber con quién seremos asignados. Yo aprecio enormemente mi privacidad. Pensé en ti porque me pareció lo mismo, pero veo que me equivoqué. Si no estuviera desesperado no te lo pido, ya que como tú dices, ni siquiera nos conocemos del todo.

Bien, eso es algo que no me había puesto a pensar.

Adoro mi espacio y soy de las personas que se desahogan del estrés y enojo llorando así que no podría hacerlo si alguien más está en la misma habitación que yo.

_Punto a su favor_.

Por otro lado tenía intenciones para el segundo año buscar un cuarto para rentar por mi cuenta porque no soportaría viviendo a base de comida de cafetería, compartiendo cuarto y llevando mi ropa a lavandería todos los años que dure la carrera.

_2 a 0._

El detalle de compartir habitación con un chico me incomoda un poco.

_2 a 1. _

Pero dado que no pienso estar con nadie más, probablemente de aquí hasta que me gradúe, ese detalle me viene valiendo un reverendo cacahuate.

_3 a 1. _

De esta manera la idea iba recuperando cordura o yo estaba perdiendo la mía porque de lo contrario no diría lo que a continuación:

-No eres el único que aprecia su privacidad. En realidad pensaba hacer lo mismo pero cuando ya me haya adaptado un poco a vivir en esta ciudad. Así que acepto. Aclararemos algunos puntos después ¿Entonces… el profesor no pondrá alguna objeción de que sea _yo_?

**-**No…no puede hacerlo… prometo contarte la historia.

Respondió entrecortadamente y se puso de pie, esperó a que terminara mi café y volvimos al hotel. De nuevo ambos nos sumergimos en nuestros pensamientos, me dejó con más dudas que al principio, pero le daré tregua, por ahora. Ya después lo obligaré a que me cuente todo.

La caminata de regreso fue silenciosa.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

_Hola . _

_Espero que les haya gustado este capi, ya comienza la historia central. Juro que hago mi mayor esfuerzo, releo y corrijo muchas veces (y aún así siento que le falta algo). Este es mi último fin de semana Guadalupe-Reyes (por lo menos aquí en México así le llamamos a las vacaciones decembrinas) u.u así que comenzaré pronto la escuela, por lo que puede que tarde en actualizar pero al menos adelantaré uno más._

_De nuevo, gracias a los followers y favs y por su puesto a sus comentarios (aunque sea uno, me da fuerzas para seguir y saber que no es del todo aburrido)._

_Tittacon:__ Gracias por siempre comentar, saludos._

_Saakuraa: Saludos a Monterrey desde Yucatán, gracias n_n_

_DULCECITO311: Tomaré en cuenta lo de los diálogos, ahora que lo reviso si confunde un poco, por lo pronto los diálogos están precedidos de guiones y las letras en cursiva las uso para enfatizar o indicando pensamiento, veré cómo más lo corrijo; gracias por cierto… Biología rules! _

_cherry627: Igual te mando un abrazo y sí Sasusaku manda (igual Naruhina y Nejiten) xD_


	5. Chapter 5

Medicina, Tú y Yo

5-Convivencia

Nos presentamos temprano en la escuela, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y yo, por coincidencia (o no), terminamos en el mismo grupo. Ahora lo veré todo el día, todos los días a mi compañero pelinegro.

La Universidad es grande, es como un pequeño distrito con varias secciones, la entrada reza el nombre de la misma con letras en kanji de color plata. Al avanzar hacia la explanada se pueden apreciar varios edificios que corresponden a las diferentes facultades y a los dormitorios, estos últimos se encuentran más alejados separados de los demás por las canchas, el auditorio y la biblioteca.

Este primer día es para que nos proporcionen horarios y comenzaremos con un taller de introducción a la medicina que durará una semana. Posteriormente, iniciaremos con las materias bases, las cuales son: embriología, histología, anatomía, laboratorio de disección y así como diferentes talleres, tales como métodos y técnicas de investigación, taller de ansiedad y estrés y antropología.

Estamos por terminar las presentaciones en el taller de ansiedad y estrés cuando Sasuke se a acerca a mí.

-Al parecer terminamos temprano ¿te parece si vamos a hablar con el profesor de una vez? Así podremos acomodarnos cuanto antes.

-Claro, pero sigo pensando que es una idea descabellada- Muevo la cabeza en señal de negación y él sonríe y dice:

-Puede ser.

Nos retiramos del salón y le sigo para encontrar al profesor Hatake. Le marcamos por teléfono y él nos dijo que podemos ir al hotel porque seguía ahí. Así lo hicimos y al llegar subimos a su cuarto. Sasuke habló primero.

-Profesor, buenos días- No pasaban más de las 11 de la mañana- Vengo por el asunto que le comenté hace unos días. He hablado con mi compañera y no hay problema, ahora sólo necesitamos su aprobación y que haga los trámites pertinentes en los dormitorios para que no seamos sancionados por no estar en nuestras habitaciones después del toque de queda.

El profesor fijó su mirada en mí y suspiró.

-Sakura, ¿estás de acuerdo con esto? Yo no me opongo puesto que no hay nada que diga lo contrario a esto, sin embargo es mi deber decirles lo que implica que una chica y un chico estén juntos. Sé que son unos jóvenes serios, pero sus compañeros hablarán y ni mencionar si sus maestros se enteran, a pesar de tener la mayoría de edad en sus países aquí están a dos años de cumplirla.

Realmente no sé qué decir, puesto que acepté y realmente no lo pensé mucho, aún así no quiero dar marcha atrás. Mientras más lo plantea más loca se me hace la idea.

-Maestro, sé que es extraño que haya aceptado así porque sí, pero de verdad me vendría bien mi espacio. Recuerdo que le comentaron algo mis padres, respecto a mí, entonces usted ha de saber que no me han dejado sola, lo agradezco, claro, pero llega un momento en el que harta. Usted, sabe también, que nos emparejarán con otros compañeros por dormitorio así que esa perspectiva no me agrada del todo.

-Entiendo, por eso es que accedí a interceder con ustedes, pero deben prometerme que no harán nada para que me arrepienta de haberlos ayudado. Con respecto a sus otros compañeros, han de decir que sus padres lo pidieron explícitamente y de ser posible comenten lo menos la situación, puesto que pensarán que gozan de privilegios, los cuales no distan mucho de la realidad, pero que servirá para meternos en problemas.

-Entonces ¿no hay ningún otro punto por aclarar?- Sasuke pregunta, impaciente por retirarse-Me gustaría comenzar a llevar mis cosas y creo que Sakura quiere hacer lo mismo. Usted nos puede acompañar para que sepa dónde es.

-Claro, claro, los veo en el lobby con sus maletas listas en…-El maestro duda porque no sabe si nuestras cosas están listas.

-Quince minutos-Acompleta la oración Sasuke.

Nos retiramos de la habitación para ir a los que fueron nuestros cuartos estos días, al alejarnos del cuarto del maestro, Sasuke se dirige a mí:

-Bien, fue realmente fácil, ahora tenemos qué aclarar algunos puntos: No será necesario que pagues renta, pero sí que cooperes con la tarifa de los servicios de la casa y con la despensa. Respetaremos nuestros espacios y nos turnaremos para hacer la limpieza. Por lo pronto nos instalaremos y saldremos a hacer las compras.

-Me parece bien, pero insisto en que debo pagar mi renta. Es tú casa y realmente me estás ahorrando muchas incomodidades.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario. No está en discusión, bien apurémonos porque aún es temprano, así nos dará tiempo de ir por las compras.

Asisto y tomamos pasillos diferentes para ir por las maletas. En menos de veinte minutos, considerando que soy la última en hacer acto de presencia, nos dirigimos al que será mi casa de ahora en adelante.

Un taxi nos dejó en la puerta de una _casa_ y qué casa. Definitivamente este chico no deja de sorprenderme. Cuando dijo la casa de su padre, me imaginé una casa normal, pero me topo con todo lo contrario. Ahora sí que me siento feliz de que no me cobre renta.

La fachada de la casa difiere mucho de las de derredor, es más occidental y al parecer es de un piso aunque se ve bastante grande. Se pueden apreciar detalles orientales, como la fuente que es muy similar a la del hotel. A la entrada hay un pequeño jardín y en medio de él una vereda que llega a la puerta principal. Está bastante cuidado y me sorprende teniendo en cuenta que nadie la habita ¿o sí? Lo dudo.

Él escoge la llave adecuada para poder abrir mientras que el maestro y yo nos quedamos en la acera de la calle.

-Sakura, me imagino que él no te dio muchos detalles del verdadero motivo por el que quiere vivir aquí. Así como tampoco te habrá hablado de Itachi ¿o me equivoco?

-No profesor, él no mencionó nada de lo que usted comenta ¿me puede dar más detalles?

-No me corresponde decírtelo a mí, pero sí te lo quiero comentar para que tengas en cuenta algo: él está muy dañado y aunque actúa normal necesito que lo comprendas. Lo único que te puedo decir es que yo soy responsable de él y te pido que le tengas paciencia. Sí le puse de condición de que tú te quedarás con él es porque sé que los dos necesitan espacio y podrán apoyarse. Prometo contarte más en otra ocasión, ahí viene él.

¿Itachi? ¿Quién es Itachi? ¿De qué va todo esto? Al parecer me estoy perdiendo de muchos detalles.

Sasuke se acercó y nos invitó a pasar, el profesor me ayudó con mis maletas y las dejó en lo que viene siendo la sala. Sí el exterior me sorprendió para que hablar del interior. Pude identificar un cuarto de estudio, por un gran librero que hay en su interior, un desayunador y la cocina, el comedor y un pasillo a lado de la cocina que lleva a tres puertas.

Sasuke me guío al cuarto de en medio y me dijo que ese sería el mío, dejé en él las maletas y me reuní de nuevo con el profesor en la sala. Platicamos un rato más con el profesor, más bien el profesor y yo hablamos hasta que se excusó y se retiró.

-Bien esta es mi casa, tenemos algunas horas para organizarnos y después podremos ir al súper ¿te parece?

-Por mí está bien, entonces hasta al rato.

Entré a _mi_ cuarto, me dirigí a un lado de mis maletas y observé cada detalle del mismo, las paredes son de color azul claro con cortinas de un tono más oscuro, muy sombrío para mi gusto. Tiene una cama, un closet, una puerta que es la del baño una televisión y aire acondicionado.

Organicé mis cosas de manera rápida, en realidad no tenía muchas puesto que aquí pienso comprar. Me bañé y me alisté. Me recogí el cabello en una cola alta, tomé una bolsa, mi cartera y salí a esperar a Sasuke, me detuve en el cuarto de estudio y observé los libros que están en el librero que vi cuando entré a la casa. Hay muchos títulos clásicos, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue un estante en donde sólo había fotografías. Me acerqué para verlas mejor y pude ver una donde está una familia, mamá, papá y dos muchachos, de los cuales identifiqué a Sasuke entre ellos. A lado hay otra donde está la que me imagino es su mamá, una bella mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color junto a una muchacha de cabello rojo y largo y ojos de color claro.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no noté cuando alguien se acercó detrás y me habló al oído.

-¿Nos vamos?- Me dijo Sasuke y por inercia me giré y asustada y cuál fue mi sorpresa al verlo tan cerca. Pude sentir su aroma tan varonil, recién bañado y me quedé estática. Él no se movió, se quedó mirando hacia donde yo lo estaba haciendo hace un rato y su mirada cambió a una más triste. Se compuso y cuando me miró se separó de mi.

-Lo siento, no era mi atención asustarte, pero te hablé y no me escuchaste, estoy listo, salgamos de una vez- Me dijo y se adelantó a la salida, no le pregunté nada a cerca de las fotografías y lo alcancé y comenzamos a caminar.

-Sasuke ¿aún recuerdas cómo moverte por aquí?- Le pregunté porque el caminaba y yo sólo lo seguía.

-Claro, hasta hace unos años venía seguido en vacaciones de verano.- Respondió y disminuyó su paso para que quede junto a él.

-Ya… ¿la universidad queda cerca?

-Sí, a unas cinco cuadras, pero podemos tomar un autobús.

Entramos al súper y entre los dos decidimos qué necesitamos por lo menos para esta semana mientras nos terminamos de instalar. Íbamos platicando sobre cosas vanales, ninguno preguntó a cerca de la familia o amigos y en parte agradecí eso, pero por otro lado, lo que me dijo el maestro me dejó muy intrigada y dudaba si él me respondería si hacía una pregunta personal. De todas formas lo intenté.

-Hace rato observaba unas fotografías ¿es tu familia? Y justo cuando hice la pregunta me arrepentí de ser tan curiosa.

-Sí, mis padres y mi hermano y creo que hay una con mi tía, la mamá de Naruto.- Dijo mientras pagaba a la cajera. De regreso me dejó cargar la bolsa del pan y cosas no pesadas sólo porque le insistí.

Llegamos a la casa y me ofrecí a preparar la cena, él aceptó y se ofreció a ayudarme. Me sentí extrañamente bien a pesar de ser la primera vez que convivía con él, corrección que me quedaba a solas con un chico muy guapo, para ser exactas. Me pregunté si en el lugar de Sasuke Sai estuviera sentado en este momento. Deseché el pensamiento y como ya habíamos terminado, se despidió y se excuso porque se retiró a su habitación y yo recogí la mesa. Mañana será otro día y veremos qué tal llevamos la convivencia.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

Hola ¡!

Esta vez, sí que me tardé, por eso es que lo hice un poco más largo; la Universidad llegó con todo y apenas he tenido tiempo de descansar, trataré de publicar cada fin, pero quién quita y lo hago entre semana.

Saludos a todos y mucho éxito en sus actividades diarias.

De nuevo gracias a _DULCECITO311, cherry627 y losn favs y follows _


	6. Chapter 6

Medicina, tú y yo

6- Intento de disculpa

Había transcurrido cerca de dos meses y los mis primeros exámenes se acercaban y mi estrés era proporcional a la cantidad de temas por estudiar. Sasuke por el contrario parecía tan sereno. Supongo que es una especie de genio, porque casi no lo veo estudiando y aún así responde cuando preguntan los maestros, está actualizado y no parece ni la mitad de cansado que Naruto o yo.

A pesar de que convivimos, no regresamos juntos a casa ni tampoco vamos juntos a la escuela, cada quien por su lado. No espero que seamos los mejores amigos, pero sí que mínimo sea tratada como una persona no como un mueble o como una cocinera. En algunas ocasiones hemos estudiado juntos pero son contadas y en realidad es porque yo lo he propuesto o porque Hinata y Naruto llegan a visitarnos.

De repente lo pillo observándome pero tan pronto como nuestras miradas se cruzan él se hace al desentendido y desde ese momento toda probabilidad de platicar o estudiar juntos se reduce a cero.

¿Le caeré mal? ¿lo molestaré con mi manera de ser? Él fue el de la idea de compartir casa.

Por otro lado ya estoy más familiarizada con mis compañeros del salón. Resultaron ser personas amables, Neji Hyuga es uno de ellos, es una persona muy seria pero muy inteligente, estoy con él en dos equipos y puedo decir que se puede trabajar a gusto; es bastante guapo. He de mencionar que es uno de los pocos que ha entablado una plática Sasuke, quizá no precisamente plática pero han discutido a cerca de una tema de embriología. También está Shikamaru Nara, el representante del grupo, algo vago pero es un genio, ha representado a Japón en varios concursos de lógica, química, matemáticas, etc., de hecho comienzo a poner en duda mi concepto de inteligencia, porque he de decir que comparada con mi compañeros soy normal en ese aspecto, es novio de Temari Sabaku una chica con un carácter muy fuerte y con la que he tenido algunos roces en cuestión de organización.

Hinata y Naruto pasan más tiempo juntos y se ven de lo más tierno, ambos no saben cómo actuar pero hacen su mayor esfuerzo, hemos salido los tres al cine o a comer y hemos quedado para estudiar, ya sea en la biblioteca o en la casa. Pero siempre que quedo con el sabor de boca de que hago mal tercio, aunque es mejor que quedarme aburrida y sola porque Sasuke es igual o mejor que un ente, de su cuarto no sale.

Afortunadamente Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo en que le expliquemos la situación a esos dos, entendieron y no hicieron preguntas, Tenten aún no lo sabe y tampoco es que la hayamos visto mucho, tengo entendido que está saturada con tareas y actividades extracurriculares.

Hoy decidí quedarme en la biblioteca, la ventaja de aquí es que cierran tarde, a las 9:00 pm, como hoy Sasuke me avisó que iría a no sé dónde (en ese momento estaba despertando) no tengo que cocinar, en todo caso me preocupo por qué comer y listo.

-Señorita, en un rato más apagamos las luces.- Se acercó la bibliotecaria para decirme sutilmente que me fuese, en realidad no es primera vez que me sacan de la biblioteca, prácticamente, porque cuando me dedico a estudiar ni cuenta me doy del tiempo. Guardo mis cosas en mi mochila apresuradamente y me dispongo a salir, recuerdo que mi celular está en alguna parte de mi bulto y rebusco para dar con él, cuál es mi sorpresa al ver varias llamadas perdidas de un número no registrado. Marco el mismo número y después de timbrar una vez, cuelgo, si es algo importante me devolverán la llamada.

Me dirijo hacia el paradero, que está a la entrada, pero el edificio está al final del campus, por lo que me demoro alrededor de cinco minutos, las calles de cerca, están oscuras a pesar de que siguen pasando personas y uno que otro establecimiento está abierto. El autobús tarda en llegar por lo que decido caminar, en realidad no es que esté muy lejos, son cuadras largas, cierto, pero no moriré por caminar un poco. Me coloqué los auriculares y comencé a caminar. Estaba tan absorta que no noté que alguien comenzó a seguirme hasta que me tocó el hombro y me giré.

-¿Por qué no contestaste tu móvil? ¿Para qué carajos lo tienes? ¿Quieres llamar la atención de pervertidos caminando sola por calles oscuras? Sí te vas a quedar tan tarde en la facultad ¡avisa!

Sí digo que me sentí peor que una niña descubierta en plena travesura es poco. Creo que ni mi madre me ha armado una escena de preocupación como esa.

-¿Por qué tengo qué avisar? Para comenzar tú dijiste que llegabas tarde y para terminar me sé defender lo suficientemente bien, he practicado artes marciales- Dije a la defensiva, me giré y seguí caminado ignorando su mirada.

¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Con qué derecho me grita de la nada?

-Detente ahí- Gritó Sasuke al tiempo que me alcanzó y me tomó de la mano y retomó el paso a la casa.

Al entrar me soltó y no dijo ni una sola palabra, se fue a su cuarto y avisó de su estado de ánimo dando un portazo.

No entiendo porqué su enojo, me ignora, se preocupa por mí, si le puedo decir así a esto, es amable y después es un prepotente. Me senté en el mueble de la sala rumiando mis pensamientos y me quedé dormida.

-Sakura, despierta, Sakura- Escuché a lo lejos, abrí los ojos perezosamente, mientras comenzaba a asimilar mi entorno, me di cuenta de que me quedé dormida con todo y uniforme.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunté a quien antes me había reprendido, Sasuke se encontraba hincado a un lado del mueble a la altura de mi cabeza.

-12:35 am, será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto, tendrás un dolor de espalda.

Posé mi vista en él y noté ¿vergüenza? Al parecer acaba de darse un baño porque su cabello aún estaba mojado, asentí y me incorporé.

Suspiró y dijo:

-Quiero decirte que no era mi intención levantar la voz hace rato, te marqué a tu teléfono y no contestabas, es que… me preocupé, digo, no sueles llegar tarde y cuando lo haces estás con Hinata y Naruto y ninguno de ellos sabía de ti.

Supongo que es su manera de pedir disculpas, no importa sin embargo me conmovió el hecho de que se preocupara por mí, aunque… ¿le hablo a Naruto y a Hinata?

-Me disculpo si te hice preocuparte, realmente no medí el tiempo y mi celular lo dejé en silencio, prometo avisar si algo así vuelve a pasar.

Le dediqué una sonrisa, asintió y se fue a su habitación. Me levanté, tomé mi mochila, la cual usé de almohada e hice lo mismo.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

_¡Tachán!_

_Ahora sí, el siguiente capítulo será más dramático y romántico, por lo menos lo intentaré hehe, no pude resistirme a actualizar pronto, hoy sólo tuve una clase y disponía de algo de tiempo (nahh, no quería comenzar a estudiar)_

_Bueno, como es costumbre en cada cap escribiré mis agradecimientos xD _

_Gracias por seguir la historia y agregarla a sus favoritos y sobretodo a los comentarios y en especial a mis fiel comentarista __**cherry627**__: Cierto, la idea siempre me ha rondado por la mente, me alegra saber que es de tu agrado y gracias por la suerte, me sirvió para dar una buena expo en medicina interna, saludos hasta Paraguay _

_**NiobeeMalfoy**__ D: ¡Biotecnología genómica! Wow eres valiente, además de genio xD, pudiste con las matemáticas, la genética es una rama que me gusta mucho, pero aquí en Yucatán no hay esa carrera y digamos que no es tan fácil ir a estudiar a otro estado. Espero que estés disfrutando de tu carrera como yo. Algo curioso es que yo quise medicina militar, pero desistí porque no cumplía con los requisitos. Muchas gracias por comentar y saludos hasta Monterrey, hehe eres la segunda persona de ahí a la que le gusta mi historia._


	7. Chapter 7

**Medicina, tú y yo**

**7. Por la desesperación**

Salí victoriosa de los exámenes. Esta semana la teníamos libre por ser antes de comenzar el segundo semestre. La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir. Incluso estoy pensando en quedarme a leer y dormir pero Tenten, la cual casi no había visto, me advirtió de sacarme a rastras si eso pasaba por mi mente.

No es que no quiera salir, pero apenas ayer terminaron las clases y hoy tenía planeado dormir todo el día.

Y aquí me encuentro empacando ropa para dos días porque iremos a las aguas termales. Hinata vendrá con nosotros y al parecer Temari también porque escuchó la idea y se quiso unir a nosotras.

-¡Sakura! Voy a entrar- Dijo con voz fuerte Tenten al tiempo que abría la puerta de mi habitación. Olvidé mencionar que partiríamos hoy y ellas me estaban esperando en la sala, para evitar que me escabulla por otro lado.

-¿Adivina qué?- Se sentó en la cama, su tono no es de sorpresa más bien parece no estar muy de acuerdo.

-¿Qué pasa? Por obra de Dios se canceló la salida ¿iremos después? ¿podré dormir?- Insistí con la idea de que alguna opción sea la indicada.

-No, pensándolo mejor suena bien dormir todo el día, pero la promoción es para hoy así que con eso no hay discusión, el detalle es que se nos unieron los chicos, bueno, al parecer la familia de Sasuke tiene casa ahí y algo hizo Naruto para convencerlo de prestar su casa, así que nos ahorraremos el hotel, de hecho ellos salieron desde temprano para dejar en orden las cosas ahí. ¿Qué te parece la idea?- Dijo Tenten al momento que se acercaba para ayudarme a cerrar mi maleta.

¿Que qué me parece? Veamos, ahorraré dinero, saldré a pasear, iré a las aguas termales con mis amigas pero… es en casa de Sasuke al cual veo hasta en la sopa, bueno no es que precisamente me moleste verlo, pero parece que yo así él, además después del incidente de aquella vez, me ignora más si eso es posible.

-Pues creo que no importa mucho lo que opine, de todas formas ya es seguro ¿o me equivoco? Listo, terminé, ustedes dicen cuándo nos vamos.

Tenten soltó una carcajada y me ayudó con una de mis maletas, porque al final tuve que hacer dos porque una no fue suficiente, ya que entre sábanas y chamarras llené una por completo y en otra puse artículos personales.

Pedimos un taxi para que nos llevara a la estación de trenes, los chicos nos estarán esperando para conducirnos a la casa de Sasuke. No sé porque me da la impresión de que este último no está muy de acuerdo y que ya no puede hacer nada por eso.

Ya antes se habían presentado Temari y Tenten, así que ellas venía platicando porque comparten gustos similares.

-Tenten, cuéntanos ¿qué tal tus primeros exámenes? los últimos dos meses casi ni nos vimos, por último si Sakura no estuviera en mi salón creo que tampoco a ella. –Preguntó Hinata a Tenten, ya estando a bordo, viéndome de reojo.

-Bien, afortunadamente exenté materias teóricas con trabajos y las prácticas las aprobé sin problemas. ¿Y ustedes chicas? He visto en el campus a estudiantes de medicina como zombies, me imagino que así se la pasaron.-Habló mirando a Hinata, a Temari y a mí.

Las tres sonreímos y nos miramos de manera cómplice

-Sí y no-hablé de primero- Procuramos leer lo suficiente entre clases antes del examen, prepararnos bien para que no tengamos que desvelarnos, pero con todo eso, hubieron días en los que sí lo hicimos. Digamos que ahora son materias fáciles, porque son de memoria, pero es bastante. En general igual salimos bastante bien.

-Cierto- Secundó Hinata.-Yo no me puedo quejar porque al ayudar a Naruto también repasaba de más, así que no tuve problemas con ninguna materia.

Notamos que se ruborizó un poco ante la mención de nuestro amigo rubio, pero creo que es más que obvio que estos se traen algo.

-Bueno yo puedo decir que terminé bien los exámenes, pero sí tuve que desvelarme, necesito leer más veces que ellas ¡son genios!- exclamó Temari exagerando un poco, pues ella es igual de buena que nosotras.

En el transcurso del viaje seguimos platicando de cosas de la escuela, de nuestros nuevos compañeros y demás cosas. El viaje duró dos horas y ya era hora de bajar. Los altavoces anunciaron el nombre de la estación y nos bajamos. Sasuke estaba ahí esperando, pero no sólo él, también estaba Naruto y ¿Neji?. En fin Naruto ayudó a Hinata a bajar sus cosas, Neji a Temari y Tenten y yo lo hicimos solas.

Al avanzar hacia la salida para abordar un taxi, unos jóvenes pasaron corriendo y me empujaron, como tenía ambas manos ocupadas, no pude hacerle señas a uno que corría a mi dirección directo a impactarse contra mí, cerré los ojos por inercia para esperar el golpe, el cual nunca llegó porque Sasuke me jaló hacia él. Mi rostro quedó a la altura de su pecho. Con cuidado me separó de él y tomó mis maletas, la cual curiosamente, nunca solté.

-¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó

Los demás se acercaron refunfuñando, cosas como ¡qué chicos tan descuidados! ¡Groseros!

Asentí – Gracias Sasuke, estoy bien- Dije, pero por extraño que parezca me encantó sentir como sus brazos rodearon mis hombros y pensé ¿cómo sería un abrazo de él?

Hice ademán de tomar de vuelta mis maletas pero él se adelantó dando a entender que él se hace cargo de mis cosas.

Justo saliendo de la estación, en la explanada un chico se acercó a mí y me tocó el hombro, pensé que era Naruto o Neji, pero lo descarté cuando estos ya estaban junto a un carro, supongo de Neji.

-¡Shikamaru!- Me giré y vi que él se sorprendió.

-Sakura, qué sorpresa, ya decía que el cabello rosa no era tan común, te ves diferente sin el uniforme, en realidad me acerqué a disculpar a mi primo, el cuál te empujó hace rato, pero primero le tenía que dar alcance, es que estábamos jugando pero es muy descuidado.

-Ah, fue tu primo, bueno estoy bien, no me lastimó, pero deben tener más cuidado, estuve a punto de no contarlo- Reí por lo absurdo de la situación, no es que realmente me hubiese pasado algo grave, a lo mucho hubiese tirado mis maletas o yo hubiese acabado en el suelo.

Sasuke se acercó y vio a Shikamaru, se saludaron y éste último se fue en otra dirección.

-Pensé que ya no venías- Dijo en tono sarcástico

-Ah, es que Shikamaru me detuvo, fue su primo el del incidente y se quería disculpar. Vamos.

Sí la casa donde nos quedamos es bella ni hablar de ésta. Es grande y muy hermosa hay cuatro habitaciones y tengo entendido que está es la favorita de su mamá.

Sasuke dormirá solo en su habitación, Neji y Naruto compartirán la contigua.

Yo dormiré con Tente y Hinata con Temari.

Son cerca del medio día por lo que decidimos salir los siete a almorzar. Presentamos a Tenten y Neji y éste no dejaba de hacer preguntas de su carrera, las cuales Tenten respondía orgullosa. Temari vio a uno de sus familiares y se disculpó para ir a comer con él.

Como ya no tenemos que pagar el hotel acordamos quedarnos unos días más. Después de almorzar comenzamos a caminar por las calles del centro de la prefectura, la cual al ser una zona turística está llena de tiendas de artesanías y restaurantes.

Estaba tan absorta que no me fijé en qué momento me separé del grupo.

Traté de regresar sobre mis pasos pero eso sólo sirvió para confundirme más, ya comenzaba a oscurecer y yo a desesperarme, le pedí a Tente que guarde mi teléfono porque yo no tenía bolsa, hasta mi cartera le di ¡nunca pensé que me perdería!

Encontré una banca en una zona con luz y transitada y me senté a esperar que alguien se diera cuenta de mi ausencia y regresar a buscarme.

Estaba alerta por si veía pasar a alguien. Un grupo de muchachos como de mi edad, me rodearon, estaban tomando y fumando, pero los ignoré, dijeron un montón de tonterías y se marcharon. A estas alturas ya estaba asustada y ya había pasado más de media hora. Comenzaba a hacer frío y yo no tolero las temperaturas frías por lo que mi desesperación iba en aumento. Es un lugar que no conozco, no tengo dinero, ni mi celular y no sé llegar a la casa de Sasuke, es más, no reconozco en dónde estoy ahora. Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, no me hubiese detenido a ver esos libros y los habría alcanzado.

Tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos hasta que alguien me tocó la cabeza desde atrás y pegué un salto por el susto. Me puse de pie y volteé con cuidad para ver de quién se trataba.

Así es, de Sasuke. Rodeó la banca y se paró en frente de mí.

-A estas alturas creo que tú te encargaste de regañarte, ¿siempre has sido así de asustadiza? Supongo que no tiene caso que te pregunte cómo es que te perdiste. Al ver que sólo me lo quedé viendo, preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?- Sin pensarlo lo abracé.

Por la desesperación.

Por el agradecimiento.

Porque tengo frío.

Porque moría por saber qué se siente abrazarlo.

-Estás helada-Dijo y él me correspondió el abrazo, al principio dudó pero por fin lo hizo.

Con cuidado se me separó de él, se quitó su chamarra y me la pasó por los hombros. Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

-Tus manos están frías. ¿Quieres cenar? Yo invito.

-Pero… ¿Los demás…?-Dudé, no sé si me corresponde pensar que se pudieron haber preocupado por mí.

-Les mandaré un mensaje, descuida, realmente se preocuparon por ti, me costó convencer a Naruto de que me dejara buscarte.- Dijo esto y comenzó a reírse, al principio me desconcertó pero luego entendí que se está burlando de mí.

-Claro, búrlate, seguro a ti nunca te ha pasado, no sabes cuán horrible es.

Sé que es una actitud muy infantil pero hice un puchero con los labios. Llegamos a un restaurant y entonces me di cuenta de que estoy hambrienta.

Definitivamente tendré que sentir sus brazos asiéndome una vez más.

-ll—ll—ll—ll—ll-

Hola . lo sé, sé que me tardé muuucho, pero no puedo evitarlo. No me doy abasto con lecturas y más lecturas, a mi casa sólo llego a comer, bañarme y dormir. En fin, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.

No puedo prometer actualizar seguido, pero sí prometo terminarlo.

Como pueden ver ya Sakura se dará la oportunidad de querer a otra persona y esa persona está dudando de corresponder o no. Por otro lado el siguiente capítulo también será en las aguas termales y veamos qué papel juega Shikamaru ahí, aún no sé como mezclar el Nejiten, se aceptan ideas.

De nuevo, gracias a todos los que le dan fav a mi historia y la siguen y por supuesto, gracias a los que siempre comentan

Tittacon

cherry627

NiobeeMalfoy

SaoriTsukiko240891

DULCECITO311


	8. Chapter 8

**Medicina, tú y yo**

**8. Cara de sapo **

-¡Por fin podemos entrar a las aguas termales!- Gritó Hinata

-Pero por favor Sakura, no te separes de nosotras, no tienes idea del susto que nos llevamos ayer.- Tenten reamente se preocupó, cuando llegué a casa acompañada de Sasuke, ella lloró y corrió a abrazarme. Así que no me puedo sentir más contenta por el hecho de que he encontrado a tan buenas amigas.

Hoy tenemos previsto estar unas horas en el estanque, después ir de compras y encontrarnos con los muchachos para cenar.

¿Qué puedo decir del complejo de aguas termales? Es simplemente hermoso, el local es una casa típica japonés, espaciosa y con adornos _a doc_ al tema.

Nos la pasamos platicando sobre cosas triviales, aprovechamos conocernos más y cotillear cosas de la universidad.

Está vez Temari se excusó porque quería hacer otras cosas. Al parecer se iba a encontrar con Shikamaru porque éste me marcó temprano para preguntarme sobre ella, ya que había perdido su número o algo así.

Por otro lado, en varias ocasiones Tenten mencionó a Neji, eran cosas que cualquier persona no le daría importancias, pero en mi caso me parecieron bastante curiosas. Al parecer congeniaron bastante y mañana sería su día juntos.

A su vez Hinata mencionó que hace una semana comenzó a salir con Naruto. La bombardeamos con preguntas hasta que llegamos a la conclusión que son el uno para el otro. Y coincidencia o no, mañana saldrán también.

_Genial_

Esto me deja a mí sola. Temari es mi última esperanza, pero hasta que yo no hable con ella no puedo cantar victoria. Además, después de mi experiencia del primer día la verdad es que no me apetece salir sola. Pero tampoco me apetece hacer mal tercio.

Durante todo el tiempo que nos pasamos caminando por los locales no dejamos de platicar, bueno, yo dejé de participar en la conversación cuando Tenten y Hinata se pusieron a hablar de sus citas y pretendientes. En ese momento levanté una barrera y marqué mi línea de seguridad.

Pero con todo y eso inexorablemente pensé en Sai ¿estaría dando con él este paseo? Deseché esos pensamientos tristes y decidí sólo escuchar hablar a mis compañeras.

Compramos cosas realmente hermosas, entre ellas unas blusas y chamarras realmente únicas. Una de ellas, mi favorita, tiene un gorrito con orejas de gato _neko mimi_

Ya cansadas de caminar por toda la plaza y con un gasto mayor a lo que teníamos planeado, optamos por encontrarnos con los chichos.

Sasuke no había acudido a la cena, nadie mencionó la razón y tampoco me atreví a preguntar. Pero no pude evitarme sentir ansiosa, una especia de sentimiento extraño. Al término de la cena tanto Tenten como Hinata y los chicos quisieron ir por sake a un karaoke bar alegando que no habían ido a ninguno.

-¡Vamos Sakura! No seas tan aguafiestas, irán las chicas y sólo tienes que cantar. –Naruto insistió que vaya pero cuando digo no, es no. Estaba muy cansada y mínimo se llevaran como dos horas.

-No, chicos lo siento, estoy muy cansada, sólo quiero dormir, además no quiero seguir cargando con las bolsas. Si gustan tomo un taxi, en serio vaya ustedes sin mí.- Me costó convencerlos pero al final accedieron con amenazas de que mañana saldría con ellas.

Pasado un rato, llegué a la casa y no había indicios de que alguien estuviera puesto que el silencio y la oscuridad reinaban, entré y prendí las luces de la sala de estar y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a un ángel durmiendo despreocupadamente en el sofá.

Dejé mis zapatos en la entrada y con mucho cuidado me dirigí a la habitación para dejar las cosas, tomé una manta y me acuclillé para cubrirlo con ella y justo cuando llegaba a cierta distancia de su rostro cogió mi muñeca haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y me fuera para atrás.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- Trataba de acostumbrarse a la luz y se percató que estaba sentada en el suelo. Se fijó en la manta y después en mí.

-Lo siento, me asustaste, no esperaba a nadie en casa hasta bien entrada la noche.- Me dio la mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

-No, yo lo siento, es que hace frío y no pareciera que fueras a despertar pronto.- El silencio se instauró hasta que decidí preguntar.

-¿Ya cenaste? No fuiste con los muchachos no sé si quieras que prepare algo.- Tardó en responder y ya daba por hecho una negativa por respuesta.

-¿Sabes hacer okonomiyaki?- preguntó con un deje de inseguridad.

Terminé de prepararlo y como se me antojó también cené con él. En realidad no hablamos mucho y apenas eran las diez de la noche. Sin embargo cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir.

_Una imagen bastante peculiar se proyectaba en mis sueños, yo era la espectadora y me veía a mí misma caminando con un chico y platicando, cuando de repente unos tipos se les acercaron. _

_En otro enfoque se veía quiénes eran_

_Sai_

_Avanzaba dando grandes zancadas ¿esto es un sueño?_

_Intenté gritar, pero mi voz no salía, corría hacia ellos pero no los alcanzaba ¿por qué me veía a mí misma? Era un sueño, definitivamente, este recuerdo doloroso, la escena que me dejaría una profunda tristeza se repetía de nuevo y yo no hacía nada, no podía hacer nada ¡qué alguien me despierte por favor! Lloraba, ya no aguantaba más, en eso el tipo le clava la navaja cuando se interpone por defenderme, sabía que era inútil pero mi voz salió_

_¡NO! ¡Déjenlo!_

_¡Sai! _

_¡Ayuda!_

_¿Por qué nadie venía a ayudar? ¿Por qué no despierto?_

-Sakura, Sakura despierta…

Alguien me llamaba, reconocía la voz, insistía con apremio, hasta que por fin logré abrir los ojos y vi un rostro muy preocupado, sentado en el borde de mi cama.

-Sólo es una pesadilla, tranquila ¿quieres contarme?

-Sasuke- dije sin aliento y sin pensarlo lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello, lloré todo lo que me guardé, mientras él sólo acariciaba mi cabeza y me consolaba con palabras, dejó que expresara mi tristeza y no hizo ninguna pregunta, correspondió e mi abrazo y no me soltó.

No sé cuánto duré así, lloré hasta que lavé todos los recuerdos y dejé aquellos en los que sonreímos juntos, lloré hasta que ya no me quedaron lágrimas. Sin embargo, no me separé de él. Su abrazo me mantuvo firme y no quería separarme, no ahora, que me sentía bien, probablemente sólo esté confundida, pero no quiero ni pensar en eso ahora.

Me separé de él, cuando noté que se removía incómodo, la verdad es que no quería que viera mi cara de sapo por haber llorado tanto. De seguro lo asusté y pensará que estoy loca.

-Lo siento, pero creo que no siento mi pierna- Dicho esto intentó ponerse de pie pero trastabilló y prefirió sentarse al pie de la cama.

-Yo… -dudé- pensarás que estoy loca- Lo siento… gracias.- Justo ahora me sentía mejor, sentía que tenía un peso menos de encima, cómo decirlo, me sentía liberada.

-Está bien, debiste pasar por un muy mal momento. ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Quieres algo?

- No, descuida, justo ahora me siento tan bien como no me he sentido en todo el año. Gracias.

-Bueno, debo decir que no siempre se ve llorar a alguien así ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-De que puedes, puedes, está en que responda- Fijé mi mirada al frente, esperando su pregunta, de todas formas es de esperarse que quisiera saber el motivo de mi llanto histérico.

-¿Siempre que lloras tu cara queda como la de un sapo?-

-Sí… ¿qué? ¿Me acabas de llamar sapo? ¿Esa era tu pregunta? Sabes, esperaba un ¿qué te pasó? ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llanto? Y a cambio me dices ¡sapo!-

Bien, esto es extraño ¿sapo? Sin embargo logré sonreír por su intento de pregunta y él también lo hizo.

-Así está mejor, no seré una persona que inspire confianza, pero si te sientes mal, no dudes en decírmelo, no te guardes nada, sino, pasa esto, precisamente. Y supongo que cuando estés lista me contarás, creo que ya hasta tenido mucho por hoy.

Esas palabras lograron convencerme, así que me animé y me levanté de la cama, para sentarme en el piso junto de él. Le conté lo que sucedió. Pero no lloré de nuevo, él me escuchó en todo momento, cuando terminé mi relato él se puso de pie y me dio la mano en señal de que quería que me levantara también.

-El que hayas podido hablar de eso quiere decir que ya estás mucho mejor. Tu amiga sí que te conoce muy bien, acertó. Creo que hay helado en el refrigerador, que te parece si sellamos este momento con un rico helado de chocolate.

Un momento ¿amiga? Bueno, no importa, justo ahora estoy saboreando ese helado de chocolate.

-Vamos, yo quiero un tazón de helado de ser posible.

Lo seguí, lo curioso que hasta que llegamos a la cocina me soltó la mano, pero parece que ninguno le dio demasiada importancia a ese hecho, como si fuera algo normal. Los chicos llegaron hasta casi amaneciendo, lo que agradezco porque se levantaron tarde al día siguiente y no vieron rastros de mi llanto por mi cara de sapo.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

_¡Disculpen! No tengo excusa válida, pero de verdad que no he tenido tiempo de nada, viajé al extranjero por la universidad, exámenes, servicio en clínicas familiares (ir a escuchar consultas, únicamente, pero tienen puntuación y te quitan tiempo) investigaciones, japonés, mi programa del cual soy voluntaria, mi diplomado ahhh . en fin, creo que much s estamos así. _

_Es corto, pero ya quería actualizarlo, espero les guste y de nuevo gracias a las personas que comentaron el capi anterior, aunque sea tarde, de verdad gracias _

_Les prometí que lo terminaría y ya vamos a la mitad. Falta que se aclare cuál es la relación de Sasuke con el profesor y ¿Qué amiga habló con Sasuke? Uff sí que necesito tiempo para traspasar todo…_

_¡saludos!_


End file.
